64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Jazz the Jaguar
Jazz the Jaguar is a brown-orange jaguar who lives in the forests of South America. He is best friends with Leopoldo and Adam. However, he is actually very antagonistic in his first appearance and his next appearance. Physical Appearance As stated above, Jazz is brown-orange. He has blue-purple spots. His nose is colored purple. Personality He is a naughty jaguar who likes to do tricks. However, Jazz is not always mean to Adam. In his first appearance, Jazz and the other animals (with Leopoldo and Duddley) won't let Adam play football at first. Later, he and the other two begin to reform while rescuing Adam from the cave. In his second appearance, Jazz and the other animals (this time with Leopoldo and Taco) try to scare Adam with many traps while trying to find Annie. He and the other two are scared of Annie at first until the three realize that Annie is not really scary. Since the Season 2 finale, Jazz and the other two begin to reform and work together. Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco begin to use teamwork to get the treasure from the mountain and share its reward. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Adam the Armadillo (debut) Season 2 * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure (indirect reference only) * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Ep 8 16.jpg|Jazz can be seen from a distance. Ep 8 17.jpg Ep 8 22.jpg Ep 8 23.jpg Ep 8 25.jpg Ep 8 26.jpg Ep 8 28.jpg Ep 8 29.jpg Ep 8 31.jpg Ep 8 36.jpg Ep 8 38.jpg Ep 8 39.jpg Ep 8 42.jpg Ep 8 45.jpg Ep 8 49.jpg Ep 8 54.jpg Ep 8 55.jpg Ep 8 C.jpg Ep 8 D.jpg Ep 8 F.jpg Ep 8 G.jpg Ep 8 H.jpg Ep 8 61.jpg|Stop it! Let's draw straws! Ep 8 67.jpg|Jazz is seen covered by a frightened Leopoldo. Ep 8 70.jpg Ep 8 71.jpg Ep 8 82.jpg Ep 8 85.jpg Ep 8 86.jpg Ep 8 87.jpg Ep 8 89.jpg Ep 45 01.jpg Ep 45 5.jpg Ep 45 02.jpg Ep 45 03.jpg Ep 45 04.jpg Ep 45 11.jpg Ep 45 8.jpg Ep 45 A.jpg Ep 45 B.jpg Ep 45 13.jpg Ep 45 D.jpg Ep 45 14.jpg Ep 45 E.jpg Ep 45 F.jpg Ep 45 G.jpg Ep 45 J.jpg Ep 45 Q.jpg Ep 45 R.jpg Ep 45 19.jpg Ep 45 T.jpg Ep 45 U.jpg Ep 45 23.jpg Ep 45 V.jpg Ep 45 W.jpg Ep 45 X.jpg Ep 45 Y.jpg Ep 45 25.jpg Ep 45 F1.jpg Ep 45 G1.jpg Ep 45 J1.jpg Ep 45 K1.jpg Ep 45 L1.jpg Ep 45 M1.jpg Ep 45 N1.jpg Ep 45 O1.jpg Ep 45 P1.jpg Ep 45 Q1.jpg Ep 52 21.jpg Ep 52 22.jpg Ep 52 23.jpg Ep 52 26.jpg Ep 52 27.jpg Ep 52 29.jpg Ep 52 31.jpg Ep 52 34.jpg Ep 52 36.jpg Ep 52 38.jpg Ep 52 39.jpg Ep 52 40.jpg Ep 52 41.jpg Ep 52 43.jpg Ep 52 44.jpg Ep 52 45.jpg Ep 52 46.jpg Ep 52 47.jpg Ep 52 54.jpg Ep 52 55.jpg Ep 52 56.jpg Ep 52 58.jpg Ep 52 66.jpg Ep 52 69.jpg Ep 52 72.jpg Ep 52 76.jpg Ep 52 77.jpg Ep 52 79.jpg Ep 52 80.jpg Ep 52 81.jpg Ep 52 82.jpg Ep 52 83.jpg Ep 52 85.jpg Ep 52 88.jpg Ep 52 92.jpg Ep 52 96.jpg Ep 52 99.jpg Ep 52 100.jpg Ep 52 102.jpg Ep 52 103.jpg Ep 52 104.jpg Ep 52 106.jpg Ep 52 107.jpg Ep 52 108.jpg Ep 52 113.jpg Ep 52 114.jpg Ep 52 115.jpg Ep 52 116.jpg Ep 67 99.jpg|Jazz as the Carnival King Ep 78 16.jpg Ep 78 17.jpg Ep 78 18.jpg Ep 78 20.jpg Ep 78 37.jpg Ep 78 38.jpg Ep 78 39.jpg Ep 78 40.jpg Ep 78 41.jpg Ep 78 42.jpg Ep 78 43.jpg Ep 78 44.jpg Ep 78 46.jpg Ep 78 53.jpg Ep 78 54.jpg Ep 78 55.jpg Ep 78 65.jpg Ep 78 66.jpg Ep 78 67.jpg Ep 78 68.jpg Ep 78 82.jpg Ep 78 83.jpg Ep 78 84.jpg Ep 78 85.jpg Ep 78 86.jpg Ep 78 87.jpg Ep 78 88.jpg Ep 78 89.jpg Ep 78 90.jpg Ep 104 4.jpg Ep 104 6.jpg Ep 104 8.jpg Ep 104 9.jpg Ep 104 11.jpg Ep 104 13.jpg Ep 104 14.jpg Ep 104 15.jpg Ep 104 19.jpg Ep 104 22.jpg Ep 104 25.jpg Ep 104 27.jpg Ep 104 28.jpg Ep 104 29.jpg Ep 104 33.jpg Ep 104 34.jpg Ep 104 36.jpg Ep 104 37.jpg Ep 104 39.jpg Ep 104 42.jpg Ep 104 44.jpg Ep 104 47.jpg Ep 104 49.jpg Ep 104 50.jpg Ep 104 53.jpg Ep 104 54.jpg Ep 104 56.jpg Ep 104 59.jpg Ep 104 60.jpg Ep 104 61.jpg Ep 104 62.jpg Ep 104 64.jpg Ep 104 65.jpg Ep 104 74.jpg Ep 104 77.jpg Trivia * In France, he is called "Jean-Jacques". The names "Jean" and "Jacques" are typical French names. * Jazz is the first character to speak with a Hispanic accent. ** Coincidentally, Jazz, Taco, and Tallulah are the only South American characters that speak with a Hispanic accent. * Jazz eventually stopped being antagonistic since the Season 2 finale. He usually makes Adam and Leopoldo become friends (or sidekicks). * He is the only character whose name ends with the letter "Z". * He acts like Steele in "Balto". These antagonists are very mean to Balto and Adam. * His animation is very similar to the tiger from the animated short directed by Vrombaut. However, there are two differences: ** Jazz is running to kick Adam (as a football). The tiger is running away from the hunters trying to shoot it. * His favorite dance move is the Jaguar Jive. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of South America Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Cats Category:Tricksters